This invention relates to a four-wheel steering apparatus for use with a motor vehicle supported by a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,532 and 5,003,480 disclose apparatus for steering the rear wheels to provide an improved response time with respect to the steering wheel angle inputted by the operator. However, they fail to provide an optimum transient response characteristic to the motor vehicle when the front wheels are steered.